


The Mistress' Dream

by NGT



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Master/Servant, Smut, Strap-Ons, Yuri, all hail trash queen misaki shokuhou, jeez how do i even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGT/pseuds/NGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto has a dream in which she serves as Misaki's newest maid... except she can't wake up.<br/>A lewder take on Chapter 71 of Railgun.<br/>EDIT:  Rewritten as of 10 Dec 2016.  Word count is about 1,200 higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistress' Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go take a bath in crushed ice. Have you ever felt like you needed to kinkshame your own fic?
> 
> Anyways, for actual notes...  
> If you want to try and meld this with the canon timeline, don't. Consider it a what-if.  
> I have an idea for a second and third chapter already. They might (or might not) happen at some point soon. Who knows? If I see any actual demand, though, I'll probably start on them faster (wink wink).  
> I got unreasonably pissed at how often I had to correct myself when I was writing names. I always refer to Mikoto as Misaka in conversation, even though that's her family name. And even then, I went with non-western name order (family, then given) since I just couldn't let that go. Writing it the other way makes it feel, well, backwards. (For Misaka, at least.)  
> For now, I'm going to keep this stuff in the beginning notes since endnotes seem to break with multiple chapters. So:
> 
> Thanks (in advance) for reading!  
> Tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/145488522036/

“Shokuhou.”  
  
Misaka Mikoto planted her hand on the end of the table and looked down at the #5 ranked esper with a glare.  
  
“Ah, it seems Misaka-san has decided to join me here after all!  I’ll get the waitress.”  Misaki’s eyes shined for a brief moment as she reached into her bag.  One muted button press later, a waitress across the restaurant stopped dead in her tracks while taking an order and began to walk towards Misaki's table. “Do you know what you’d like, Misaka-san?  It’s my treat.”  
  
“I’d like to know what business you have calling me out to meet you here, for one.”  Mikoto held up the letter that a girl with ringlet curls delivered to her earlier that day.  It was handwritten on a piece of unreasonably fancy stationary and bore a small crimson wax seal.  Tokiwadai had many students that came from affluent families, but only one person in the school would indulge themselves in such excess.  
  
“Business?  Why would you think I have a motive for this?  Can’t we enjoy a meal together?”  
  
“No.”  Mikoto refocused her glare.  The air between them turned static in what was soon to be a literal sense.  
  
“I assure you, I don’t have anything despicable planned here.  Promise!  Now, will you take a seat?  The waitress is coming to take our order!”  Misaki gestured to the seat across the table from her own.  
  
Mikoto crossed her arms defiantly, but still complied and took the half of the seat away from the wall.  The waitress arrived and asked for an order, eyes glazed over with four-pointed stars.  
  
“I’ll have a parfait!  And Misaka-san here will have…”  
  
“Nothing.  I’m not hungry.”  
  
Misaki shot her a glare.  “ _Water_.  She’ll have water.”  
  
The waitress repeated the order.  “One parfait and one glass of water?”  
  
Mikoto was about to correct her, but Misaki beat her to the reply.  “Yes, that’s it.”  
  
“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”  The waitress turned and headed to the kitchen.  The patrons at the table at the other end of the restaurant rose from their seats, dumbfounded by the waitress' idea of service.  
  
“I’ll ask you once more.  What do you want?”  
  
“Well for now, I’d like to know why you’re being so rude!”  
  
“It’s because I don’t trust you.  Isn't that much obvious?”  Mikoto didn't seem to have a problem being direct with someone like Misaki, at least in a situation like this one.  
  
“What have I ever done that would make you not trust me!?”  Misaki gave Mikoto a look that seemed to suggest that Misaki completely believed the words coming out of her own mouth.  
  
“If I listed them all, we’d be here until…”  
  
Mikoto looked out the window, seeing that the sun was almost about to set, partially obscured by some of the taller buildings in Academy City's skyline.  
  
“…tomorrow morning.  But since I don’t have that time, I think it’s enough to say that you’ve got a power trip.  I’ll let you enjoy your parfait in peace.”  
  
Misaki frowned, then seemed to shake the whole thing off.  “If you insist, Misaka-san.  It seems there’s no convincing you.  I guess you should be on your way then.  Sorry for wasting your time, I really did just want to enjoy a meal.”  
  
“See you around.”  Without further notice, Mikoto stood and left.  She hadn't expected Misaki to give up so easily, but...  
  
“I can only wonder what she had planned.”  She didn’t want to admit it, but the thought that Shokuhou Misaki had been genuine was still rolling around in the back of her mind.  When she got outside the store and passed by the window of Misaki’s booth, she saw that she was now happily enjoying her parfait, with a full glass of water sitting on a coaster in front of an empty booth at the other end of the table.  
  
Mikoto thought on it for a while on her way home, then made her way to bed...  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
"Trust is a difficult thing, isn't it?"  Misaki was more than pleased with herself as she unlocked the door to Mikoto’s dorm room with the key she had so graciously been given at the front desk.  After quietly closing the door and checking that both Mikoto and Kuroko were asleep, she removed a card from her purse, brought it to her lips, kissed it in the center, and placed it atop Mikoto’s forehead.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Misaka-san.  I really do mean it.”  Misaki made her way out of the dorm without bothering to return the key.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Mikoto was fast asleep.  Visions of all kinds, some bizarre, some colorful, seemed to flicker in and out of the focus of her mind until one seemed to take shape and push itself beyond to the foreground in front of all of the rest.  
  
Mikoto woke in a modest bed in a room with walls of smoothly chiseled stone.  The room itself was mostly nondescript, with a single window and an almost complete lack of furniture.  It seemed strange that she was already fully dressed, and stranger still that she was dressed in a maid's outfit--black and white with frills at nearly every seam from head to toe.  
  
“What in the…  Where am I?”  
  
Mikoto stood up and left the room, seeking to confront her newfound ontological dilemma.  She found herself in a straight hallway with a long red carpet covering the floor in both directions, but before she could choose which path to take, a small coterie turned the corner and headed in her direction.  After a few seconds, it became obvious:  she was looking at Shokuhou Misaki, wearing a regal dress and a small crown.  Her exposed shoulders seemed to accentuate the jewelry around her neck, as well as... something else...  
  
Shokuhou Misaki was figuratively called the queen of Tokiwadai, but in this realm, that seemed to be the reality.  
  
“Ah, the new maid’s first day, is it?  Come with me.  I’ll test your abilities.”  Misaki hadn't moved her hands at all, but the look in her eyes beckoned Mikoto to follow.  
  
“Shokuhou!  What did you do this time!?  Is this some kind of joke?”  
  
“First mistake.  That didn’t take long.”  Misaki's expression sharpened to a glare.  “You shall address me as _Mistress_ , do you understand?”  
  
The handful of maids in Misaki's company nodded their heads and urged her to comply.  It seemed as though the Queen's mere presence could swallow any one of them up at any minute.  
  
And for once, she did comply.  “Yes, Mistress…”  The words sickened her, but she played along for now.  
  
Misaki's face softened again.  “Very good.  Get used to using those words when addressing me.  You'll be following along for now.”    
  
Mikoto quietly fell in line with the other maids, before coming to a realization.  
  
“Wait!  I’m an Electromaster.  I don’t have to put up with this!”  
  
Mikoto focused the electrical potential in her body and tried to bring about a static discharge.    
  
But nothing happened.  
  
“My ability isn’t working!?”  
  
Mikoto seemed to be losing it, but none of the other maids nor the Queen seemed to notice.  She quickly caught up and followed them to a small table in the middle of an open hall, where Misaki took her seat.  This place seemed to be as fancy as everything else she'd seen here, apart from her own quarters; the floors were made of checkered white and black tile, with polished stone columns stretching from there to the ceiling, where red curtains hung for seemingly no purpose whatsoever.  
  
The Queen started pointing and belting out orders to each of the maids in turn.  “You, start brewing some tea.  You, fetch some scones.  And you…”  She pointed at Mikoto, who reacted with an expression of equal parts shock and dread.  
  
“…rub my shoulders.  That should be simple enough for your abilities, no?”  Misaki smiled.  
  
Mikoto groaned under her breath and took a moment, sizing up the situation… No powers, and thus no leverage.  She might as well have been pinned up against the wall.  
  
“…Yes, Mistress.”  She moved behind the chair at which Misaki was seated and placed her hands on Misaki’s bare shoulders before starting to squeeze and press on the muscle between them and her neck.  
  
“Ah, that’s nice… You’re not bad at this for a new recruit.”  
  
Mikoto continued to rub her shoulders until the other maids returned, Misaki letting out relaxed sighs all the while.  
  
“That’s good.  You two are dismissed.  Return to your cleaning duties.”  
  
The other maids replied in unison before leaving:  “Yes, Mistress.”  
  
“You, however, are not.  Keep rubbing my shoulders until the tea’s cooled.”  Misaki's smile only looked sinister at this point.  Mikoto couldn't tell if that was her imagination at work.  
  
“Yes, Mistress…”  Mikoto continued rubbing her shoulders, occasionally venturing down to Misaki’s upper back and massaging there.  Her skin was smooth and lightly toned.  It softly compressed at the touch of Mikoto's hands, but never felt loose or stiff anywhere.  She probably had someone do this for her on a daily basis... was this to be Mikoto's new job?  
  
“That’s good.  I’ll have something for you to do after this, but until then, you may take a seat.”  
  
Mikoto sat down without a word.  
  
“Ah, I don’t believe I heard you.  Did you understand my order, maid?"  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  Mikoto frowned.  
  
“Much better.”  Misaki sipped her tea happily.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Misaki finished after about ten minutes.  Two scones and the contents of one cup of tea had left the table.  
  
“All right then.  Come with me.”  She beckoned to Mikoto, who replied with her now-usual address of “Yes, Mistress.”  She had almost gotten used to it by now.  Almost.  As soon as her powers were back, surely then...  
  
While Mikoto was scheming her vengeance, Misaki led her through a couple of hallways to her bed chamber.  Mikoto took note of a couple of things in the spacious room as she entered--the bed was overstuffed and had too many pillows for someone to reasonably lie on top of, and there was a cushioned table covered in cloth in the opposite corner.  Misaki led her in this direction.  
  
“You seemed capable at rubbing my shoulders, so let’s see how good you are with the rest of the body.”  Misaki led her further into the corner, where she opened up a closet door and beckoned her in.  
  
“Of course, I’ll have to undress first.  Try not to let your eyes wander.”  
  
“I hadn’t planned on it, Mistress.”  Mikoto snickered to herself internally.  
  
“How rude!  Are you calling me unsightly?”  
  
She wasn’t exactly wrong.  Mikoto had more than a mind to send an insult or two towards the absurd cow udders she called breasts, or to make comment on how the positive qualities of her body might be held up to those of a piece of meat, but held herself back given the situation.    
  
“I apologize, Mistress.  I didn’t mean to imply that.”  She definitely did.  
  
“I’d hope not.”  Misaki stripped down, occasionally motioning to Mikoto when she needed help removing a garment.  Misaki had no trouble slipping out of her dress, although Mikoto still had to carry it; the Queen's corset surely wouldn't untie itself, so she had to, and she might as well unclasp her brassiere while she was there...  In no time at all, every piece of Misaki's outfit had made its way through Mikoto's hands to be hung up or otherwise stored, and the Queen, now fully nude, turned to leave.  
  
“Let’s begin.”  
  
Mikoto couldn’t help but stare, at least for the moment...  
  
Misaki’s body really was something to behold, seeing it like this.  Her skin looked soft to the touch no matter where she directed her eyes.  Her breasts would make any woman jealous.  Her blonde hair concealed all of her back but the small, which curved nicely with her hips much like her soft stomach curved down to meet her sex at the insides of her thighs.  Her body in general was a perfectly shaped example of traditional feminine beauty.  
  
Not that Mikoto would let herself believe that, no matter how long her eyes lingered on the sight of her ass moving up and down with each step as she walked out of the closet.  In any case, she got back to her senses and joined Misaki, who was now lying prone on the table with a lone towel covering her hips and inner thighs and hardly anything else.  She reached back with both of her hands and delicately parted her hair to either side, revealing even more of her back.  
  
“Look under the table and you’ll find some oil.  Take it and start rubbing.  I’ll tell you where to start rubbing once you’re almost done there, so don’t stop.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress…”  She looked underneath the table and found a thin glass bottle containing fragrant-smelling oil.  There was no cap on it, so she just poured some into her hands and started at work on Misaki’s upper back.  Her hands still seemed to sink into the softness of her body with every press.  Misaki relaxed and seemed to let herself sink into the bed.  
  
Mikoto rubbed the oil into her Queen’s back without much trouble, but still caught herself a couple of times when she thought her hands were getting too close to Misaki’s breasts, or ass, or…  
  
Mikoto was nearly finished with Misaki’s lower back when Misaki spoke up.  
  
“You’re getting awfully close to backside, aren’t you?  Well, I guess it was next up anyways.”  She pulled the towel away, giving Mikoto a full view of her backside, then returned to her original position.  
  
Mikoto started to fume for a moment, then relaxed.  “Yes, Mistress.”  She grabbed some more oil and spread it across her hands, then planted them at the top of Misaki’s ass and worked her way down.  It was... softer than it had any right being, really.  It felt like she was grabbing a pillow with both hands.  With one hand on each of Misaki’s cheeks, she rubbed the oil in and shook her hands around a bit, eventually realizing that she could see a lot from just that—occasionally catching glances of Misaki’s puckered asshole, and even her pussy, which seemed to be wet from some oil dripping through the folds of her ass… or…  
  
Mikoto's fingers spread as she worked, her pinkies moving outwards to the sides of Misaki's soft cheeks and her thumbs inching closer to the cleft between them.  If she just moved her fingers a bit more...  
  
Before Mikoto could even entertain the thought, Misaki looked over her shoulder and spoke up.  “You really are a pervert, aren't you?"  
  
Mikoto froze up.  She had been caught red... well, no, her hands were covered in oil... handed.  
  
"Don't think I can't feel you down there.  I think you'll have to be punished for this indiscretion.”  Misaki giggled to herself.  
  
“Aha!  I’ve got an idea.”  A wicked smile crossed her face, and Mikoto gulped.  “Come with me.”  
  
She didn't want to admit it, but there was no way out after that... “Y-yes, Mistress…”  
  
Misaki rose from the bed and led her back to the closet.  
  
“Strip.  Now.”  
  
“Ehhh!?”  
  
“You got to ogle me, so I get to ogle you.  You’re in no position to refuse, _pervert_.”  
  
Mikoto was infuriated with the situation, but recognized that Misaki was right about being unable to refuse and swallowed her pride.  Hopefully this wouldn’t be too long.  She stripped down to a modest white bra and panties.  
  
“All the way.  You have no right to modesty after pulling something like that."  
  
After a long moment and a breath, she unclipped her bra and dropped her panties, revealing her modest breasts and hairless pussy, and joined Misaki in the nude.  
  
“There, is that enough!?”  
  
“ _Mistress_ …?”  Misaki became indignant.  
  
“…Is that enough, Mistress!?”  
  
“Still playing modest with me!?  Here, I’ve got something that will suit you well.”  
  
Misaki stepped behind Mikoto and rummaged around in the closet for a bit before pulling something out.  Before Mikoto had turned to look for herself, it was already being fastened around her neck.  
  
“A collar!  I think it fits you nicely, but you’ll have to see it for yourself later.  For now, go back to the table and lie down facing up.”  
  
“...!?"  A collar?  Was she supposed to be a dog now?  
  
The leather wasn't really all that tight, but the sensation bit into her neck.  This was wrong no matter how you looked at it.  Well, at least the way Misaki looked at it--surely that look could mean only danger.  
  
"...Yes, Mistress…”  Mikoto found herself unable to reply with anything else and awkwardly shuffled over to the table, still trying to maintain her modesty.  Once she was in the position Misaki requested, the Queen spoke once more.  
  
“Close your eyes and don’t say a word.”  
  
Mikoto did so.  Although she couldn’t see anything, the light was still on, so she could generally sense when something was passing by her eyes.  She could also hear a wooden stool being pushed across the ground, the creaking of the wood as weight was applied to it, the knocking sound of joints on wood, and the softness of Misaki’s pussy and ass being pressed into her face—  
  
“!!!!!!”  
  
“Not a sound!”  Misaki brought her hand down upon Mikoto’s vulva with a smack, causing her legs to retract in pain for a moment before spreading out again as it subsided.  
  
“ _Lick_.  That’s an _order_ , slave.”  
  
This would have been a ridiculous order in any world other than this one, but the laws of this realm must have been turned on their head.  Mikoto felt powerless before the Queen's weight, metaphorically and physically--she was having a hard time finding a way to breathe.  With literally no other option in sight, Mikoto extended her tongue and reluctantly started licking across the lips of Misaki’s pussy.  
  
“That’s better.  Keep going and don’t even _think_ of stopping for a second.”  
  
The taste of Misaki’s juices hit her.  It was watery, but strangely, carried the dilute sweetness of milk sugar and… honey?  
  
Mikoto's thoughts went awry.  Misaki, who had never been anything but an enemy, had humiliated her, stripped her down and put a collar around her neck, was _sitting on her face_... and yet she didn't feel disgusted... Somehow, this made it even worse.  Mikoto's pussy burned with the fleeting sensations of pain, or possibly arousal, while her tongue kept up the pressure on Misaki’s honeypot, licking everywhere and trying to gather up more of her sweet juices on her tongue.  
  
“Ahh…. Very good.  You seem to have some ability here.”  Misaki’s breathing sped up a bit and she started letting out soft moans.  “But… you still need some direction, it seems.”  Misaki rolled her hips a bit, moving the back of her pussy closer to Mikoto’s nose and the front closer to her tongue, then spread her legs wider and pressed herself harder on Mikoto’s face.  
  
Mikoto had almost started to take these developments in stride.  She redoubled her efforts on the top of Misaki’s pussy, flattening her tongue and doing narrow circles around the area.  She was no longer trying to gather Misaki's pussy juices, but they steadily began to leak out onto her tongue with no intervention on her part.  
  
“Muuuuuuuch better.  I should have you do this every day…  Actually, that could be arranged!  What do you think about eating my pussy every day for the rest of your life, slave?”  
  
Slave…?  So this had become her title in the court of the Queen of Tokiwadai…  
  
“Well, it’s not like you’ve got a choice in the matter.  Don’t worry, though, I have something else planned that I’m sure you’ll love!  We’ll get to it after this, but for now…  Lick harder!”  Misaki delivered another smack to Mikoto’s pussy, lighter this time.  Mikoto's legs didn’t recoil at all.  There was no pain from the impact, but the burning sensation between her legs still grew.  She put more pressure on her tongue and used the tip to go from side to side across Misaki’s clit, having figured out what to do with the help of her Mistress' guidance, both from the words coming from her lips and the sweetness trickling from her... lower lips.  
  
For the moment, at least, Misaki stopped giving out orders, basking in the pleasure while letting out progressively louder moans.  Mikoto stuck to what she had learned here, keeping up the pressure at all costs while still moving back down in order to collect more of Misaki’s juices in her mouth.  
  
All of a sudden, Misaki’s hips started bucking and grinding her pussy even harder on Mikoto’s face.  It felt to Mikoto as though her face was being fucked.  Misaki moaned out one last order as her voice rose and fell with the movements of Mikoto's tongue.  
  
“Ahaaa... Alright, slave!  It’s time to make your mistress cum!  Don’t you dare _think_ of stopping!”  
  
Mikoto complied, opening her mouth a bit wider and focusing in on Misaki’s clit full time.  Surely this would be over soon…  
  
“That’s it!!  Keep licking!  Haaaaaa...”  
  
Misaki planted both of her hands down on opposite sides of Mikoto’s chest and started grinding herself on Mikoto’s tongue as hard as she could, moaning loudly through her climax.  Mikoto continued licking all the while, allowing the juices from Misaki’s orgasm to trickle down her lips into her mouth when she could, although some ended up on her face and hair when Misaki's hips pulled up.  
  
“Haa…  Haa…  That was good for your first time, slave.  Are you ready for what’s next?”  Misaki lifted her hips a bit, allowing Mikoto to answer.  The Queen had turned her face into a mess of girl cum.  Her cheeks flushed white for just a moment after Misaki pulled her hips up, but quickly turned red again once the blood returned.  
  
Mikoto barely managed the strength to stammer out a reply.  “Y-yes, Mistress…”  After this, how could she honestly say she was ready for anything at all?  
  
Misaki got off of her face entirely now, standing up by the table, examining her new maid’s body once more.  She stopped part of the way down, eyes focused on Mikoto’s crotch for a second, before she smiled, grabbed Mikoto at the neck by the collar, pulled her face up, and stuck two fingers inside Mikoto's pussy.  
  
“!!!”  
  
Mikoto let out a yelp.  Before she could even question what Misaki had done, Misaki pulled her fingers out, holding them up in the light and spreading them apart in a peace sign.  
  
“You’re _wet_.”  
  
That... was an understatement.  From eating Misaki’s pussy and the lack of stimulation together, her pussy was soaked, as were parts of her inner thighs.  There was even a small wet spot on the bed beneath her.  This was more than evident as the strands of wetness trailed and shone between Misaki's spread fingers.  
  
“What’s the meaning of this?”  Misaki brought her fingers even closer to Mikoto's face.  Mikoto could smell the proof of her own arousal.  
  
“I… I…”  Mikoto couldn’t reply.  She couldn't explain this to herself, much less...  
  
“I want an answer, slave.”  Misaki smacked Mikoto’s pussy for a third time.  Her legs seemed to contract and shake at the touch.  Mikoto yelped out in equal parts pleasure and pain.  
  
“I… don’t know, Mistress…”  
  
“I think I know what it means.”  Misaki lowered her other hand and pulled her maid even closer.  Their faces were only inches apart now.  “You want to be _fucked_ by your Mistress, don’t you?”  Misaki started fingering her again for emphasis.  
  
“I…”  Mikoto writhed once at the word, and again at the touch.  
  
“Well!?  Is that right, slave?”  
  
In this moment, Mikoto’s arousal was only matched by her fear of what would happen if she said “no.”  
  
“Y-yes, Mistress…”  
  
“I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak more clearly.  What do you want your Mistress to do to you, slave?”  
  
“ _Please… fuck me… Mistress…_ ”  Mikoto grimaced.  How could she be saying this?  Each word left a foul taste in her mouth that didn't go away when she swallowed.  Even so, her nipples hardened as the air left her lungs.  
  
Misaki smiled and removed her fingers, then started to look around below the bench.  “Very well.  Stand at the end of the bench and bend over.”  
  
Mikoto obliged and closed her eyes.  She didn't even want to know what was going on behind her now.  She had bent over—literally—to Misaki’s will.  Where was the defiance she had entered with?  
  
After spending a moment rummaging about, Misaki stood up and took a position behind Mikoto.  
  
“!!!”  Something solid had been smacked across Mikoto’s ass.  Much like the smacks against her pussy, the impact seemed to burn the pain and the pleasure into her.  
  
“Mistress…!”  
  
“You said you wanted to be fucked, didn’t you?  You’re lucky I’ve decided to be so kind.”  Misaki spent the next minute or so adjusting straps, before pressing that same “something solid” up against Mikoto’s lower lips.  
  
“You’re already soaked, so there should be no issue.”  Misaki started slowly pushing the strapon inside.  
  
“nnnn… Hiiii!!”  Mikoto let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan as Misaki continued to spread her pussy wide.  She wasn’t being stretched to the point of pain, but whatever she had affixed to herself was just thick enough to bring about sensations she was totally unfamiliar with.  
  
“You know, I don’t usually do this for my servants.  But I can see you’re something special!”  Misaki continued pushing inwards.  She was still only about half way in when she started pulling out again.  
  
“Nnahhhh…”  
  
Misaki started going back in, further this time.  Mikoto’s moaning grew a bit louder.  This felt much better than it had any right to.  
  
“I'm going to go faster now…”  Misaki pulled out a bit and started pistoning the strapon in and out slowly.  Mikoto moaned with each forward thrust, as her pussy was filled again and her nipples rubbed against the massage bed, sending shocks up her spine.  Her hips seemed to ignore her thoughts, instead pushing back harder onto Misaki's cock.  
  
Suddenly, on one such thrust, Misaki hilted herself.  Mikoto could feel the rough fabric of the apparatus rubbing on her clit with each of Misaki’s thrusts as well as the veined texture of the dildo as it rubbed against her inner walls and stretched her in her deepest places.  She was being driven to the edge, and very quickly at that.  
  
Misaki picked up her speed once again, thrusting faster and faster, driving Mikoto closer and closer, until… she suddenly pulled out.  
  
“Flip over.”  
  
Mikoto gathered her strength and flipped over on to her back, legs and arms spread.  Her pussy quivered when Misaki slapped the head of the strapon against her clit.  
  
“Good.  I want to see the depraved expression on your face when you _cum_ for me, slave.”  Without further notice, she thrust back in nearly all of the way, eliciting another yelp from Mikoto.  She ignored it and continued moving, seemingly towering over Mikoto, her breasts and Mikoto's ass smacking with each movement as Mikoto’s moans grew in intensity.  
  
Misaki's face took on an expression that could only be described as crazed lust, while Mikoto's face, still covered in Misaki's cum, resembled something more like depraved horror.  
  
“Does it feel good?  Are you going to cum on your Mistress’ cock?  Cum for me!  _Don’t you fucking dare hold back_!”    
  
This time, Mikoto didn’t need to be ordered as she climaxed with a moan that came out sounding like a scream.  A huge shock entered her brain and coursed throughout her body, causing her hips to tremble while her limbs locked up all at once.  Her knees pulled her legs in, forcing Misaki to bottom out inside her.  Everything turned white for a moment as she rode out the waves of pleasure as long as she could manage, but after half a minute or so, the energy seemed to drain from her body as each of her limbs loosened up and she dropped to the bed, unconscious.  
  
"Falling asleep on the job, are we?  Oh well, I suppose I'll allow you to rest.  But the next time you hear my orders... you know what to do.  _Sweet dreams_..."  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Misaka Mikoto woke up with a shock, heaving and sitting upright.  Checking her alarm, she noticed that there were still a few minutes left until her alarm was supposed to go off.  Looking down, she also noticed two more things: first, her inner thighs were swamped with wetness; second, there was a card in her lap with waxy kiss mark.  
  
“I don’t know why I had that dream last night… but surely it had to do with her!!  Shokuhou!!”  
  
With a fiery passion and a lust for revenge, Mikoto stormed off… to the bath.  Vengeance would have to wait for a shower…


End file.
